So Wrong
by Marina Shele
Summary: Doujou Sayuri first heard the name Kasahara Iku from her mother and the more she hears about her, the less she likes her. And the craziest thing? Her brother seems to be head-over-heels in love with her! (Yes the summary sucks but give the story a chance) Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Doujou Sayuri heard the name Kasahara Iku she had just come home from spending New Year's with a friend from college.

Apparently her brother had brought his girlfriend over for the holidays to meet their parents. Sayuri snorted water up her nose when her mother told her. Atsushi had a girlfriend?! How many years had it been? The last girlfriend he had, if she remembered correctly was back when he was in college. Sayuri couldn't even remember her name. It was a nasty break-up though, they always were. The girl would be hurt and upset and so angry, it was entirely her brother's fault. Often times it was the girl who asked him out and he would agree just for convenience sake. But Atsushi was always more focused on school or work, heck! He cared more about the next book in the series he was reading than he did about his relationships. The girls would eventually realize that they were never anything special to him and leave. Literally, his longest relationship lasted two months, that's it. They were never very serious and he was never particularly upset when they ended. He honestly just didn't care.

That's why Sayuri was inclined to laugh at this news of her brother's new relationship.

She wondered how long this one would last. But the conversation turned somber when her mother said soberly "He seemed rather serious about her. I think he really likes her." Her father, seated on the couch, snorted from behind his magazine. "I'll say he does, just the way he looked at her!" Both her parents laughed. Sayuri's eyes got as wide as saucers. Did Atsushi really like this girl that much? Her mother ruffled her hair gently and nodded. "I really think he intends to marry her. Well, he didn't say that specifically but, well you know Atsushi." Had she still been drinking she would have choked. Marriage?! Seriously Atsushi?!

* * *

A few days later Atsushi came over for dinner.

"Long time no see he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair.

"Damn straight" she spat bitterly, scowling up at him. At 150 cm (4'11'') Sayuri always seemed to be looking up at people.

Her brother usually came home for dinner 3-4 times a month, sometimes even more often depending on his work schedule. But Sayuri hadn't seen her brother for well over three months. Atsushi just smiled at her waspish words and Sayuri's scowl got deeper. Why was he all happy-go-lucky?

No sooner had they sat down to eat than their mother, with a teasing sparkle in her eyes, asked Atsushi,

"So, how is Iku-chan doing?"

Sayuri watched as her brother stiffened and swallowed his food.

"She- she's fine. Great actually. Um- she says 'hi'"

Was it her imagination or was he blushing? Oh god! He was!  
"You should have seen her the other day. A kid had gotten lost and the librarians couldn't get him to stop crying."

Sayuri watched her brother's face light up as he talked about his girlfriend and how she miraculously stopped the kid from crying. Sayuri had to resist the urge to gag.

"So how'd you two meet?" she asked, interrupting her brother.

Atsushi suddenly turned awkward, his face practically screaming "don't ask about that!" He cleared his throat, his eyebrows drawn low, all traces of his previous smile gone, replaced with the too-serious face he always wore when he was uncomfortable.

"Well, we both live on base..."

Sayuri raised a suspicious eyebrow and Atsushi seemed to realize that that wasn't going to cut it and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"She, well, she-"

He darted a quick glance at their parents who were studiously ignoring both of their children while trying to hide their grins, and doing a very bad job of it.

"She was one of my students when she was training okay!" he yelled suddenly and started shoving his food into his mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait. You started dating one of your students?!"

"What? No!" Atsushi scowled, he seemed _very _uncomfortable.

And was it her imagination or did her dad's smirk get bigger?

"No, it's not like that. I was her instructor back when she first joined. That was, what? Three, four years ago?"

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Um, a few months"

Sayuri mentally shook her head at her brother. He'd only been seeing this girl for a few months and he was already thinking about marriage? Way to rush into things Atsushi.

"Wow, do you keep in contact with all your students that long?" Sayuri asked sarcastically.

Atsushi got even more uncomfortable, his ears turning bright red.

"Well, no"

"So how _do_ you know her?"  
Atsushi swallowed nervously. Glancing quickly at his sister, then back at his plate he mumbled that she was in his squad. Sayuri frowned, processing this. Wasn't Atsushi his squad's leader? She remembered him telling them about it a few years ago. But wouldn't that mean-

"She's one of my subordinates."

"WHAT THE HELL ATSUSHI?!" she yelled.

It all made sense now. Why her brother stopped coming over for dinner- his nights were otherwise occupied. That's probably why he seemed so happy to. That bitch was seducing him! Damn her simple-minded brother!

"God Atsushi, get your head out of the clouds. She's just sleeping with her boss!"

"Sayuri," he yelled with a warning edge.

"What?!" she yelled back. "Really Atsushi, that slut's just sleeping with you because you're her boss, that's it"

Next to her, her mother looked horrified and her father was scowling at her. They always did that whenever she so much as brought up the idea of sex. But it couldn't be helped this time, she absolutely had to get her brother out of this. He was too simple and good-hearted to see that slut for what she really was. Part of her smiled at the thought of getting her brother back. Maybe after this was all over she'd finally see him again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SAYURI!" Atsushi yelled at her, standing up furiously.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I DO!" she yelled back standing up to.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"I THINK I KNOW ENOUGH!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Sayuri felt like he just slapped her. Holding back her tears, she ran to her room, not even bothering to pick up the chair she knocked over.

Laying face down in her bed Sayuri cried into her pillow. It wasn't because he yelled at her, she was kind of used to that. But it was the first time he'd **ever** been so angry that he told her to shut her mouth.

* * *

Author's note;

My first fic ever so please tell me what you think. Even if you just read it and you just write a review "hey i read this to the end" and that's it, it will make my day.

So, yah, Sayuri is Doujou's little sister. She's about 20 here. I liked the idea that she would be different than Doujou but a lot like him at the same time. For example she's more social and thinks she knows more about the world, but really she's a very simple, stubborn person to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note;**

Since I didn't say this before- I DO NOT OWN LIBRARY WARS! It just happens to have taken over my life and i may or may not be obsessed =]

I'd like to thank you dear reader who actually bothered to read this far. Seriously I can't get over the fact other people are actually reading something I wrote, so thanks.

* * *

When she was a kid Sayuri was constantly picked on. She'd always been the smallest one, an easy target. On the playground her sandcastle was always kicked down and she never got a turn on the slide. There was a specific group of older kids, boys and girls, who would push her around any time she tried to play on the equipment. She remembered a particularly traumatizing incident when a couple of those kids stuck her in the baby swing while she kicked and struggled. It didn't matter though, she was too small and weak and they forced her into the swing and just left her stranded there. The humiliation and helplessness she felt that day haunted her into adulthood.

Ten years older than her, Atsushi was always a 'big kid' and he always came to her rescue. He'd get into fights with anyone who picked on her or he'd yell at them. He came that day to. Picked her up out of the swing and held her until she stopped crying. Then he chased down the kids who put her there and yelled at them until they almost cried. Anytime they tried to fight back or say anything he'd just yell "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" and go on yelling at them. He only talked like that when he was really mad, and Sayuri was always behind him when he was that angry. He was never facing her when he yelled like that.

* * *

She got a lecture from her parents the next morning. The usual one about not causing a scene and that ladies shouldn't talk like that with an added "you shouldn't judge people without knowing them" and "she's a nice girl Sayuri." She didn't hear from Atsushi though. She called him twice in between classes that day but he didn't pick up. Fine, if he didn't want to talk to so be it.

By the time her last class was over she was much less relaxed. All the way home she debated if she should go to the library the next day to see if she could talk to him (Atsushi had specifically forbid her from doing that way back when he was in college because she embarrassed him, so yes, she was a bit desperate) but when she got home her mother informed her that her brother was planning on coming over again for lunch the next day. Apparently he had a shift at night. Less exciting news, his girlfriend was coming to. "Iku-chan really wants to meet you, so no..." she motioned vaguely towards her. Sayuri got it. Don't make a scene. Don't say anything inappropriate. Ya, she got it, didn't mean she liked it.

By the time the doorbell rang the next day Sayuri had sulked herself into quite a fit. Having come home for lunch half and hour before, she was now on the couch, nose in a book. She had long ago gave up on trying to read it though, she was too worked up to focus enough to catch anything. Who did this Kasahara Iku think she was anyway? Like hell was she going to marry Atsushi. She would regret the day she decided to mess with the Doujou family! She stubbornly stayed where she was as her mother got the door.

Sayuri might have been a little curious about this girl who made Atsushi fall head over heels. She also might have been surprised to find it was a particularly tall girl with a round, open face and short, mousy hair who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie jacket. Even with pants you could tell she had really long legs (not that Sayuri was jealous or anything.)

"Hi, I'm Kasahara Iku. You must be Sayuri," Iku said brightly, bending over to face the still sitting Sayuri who scowled in return. Iku laughed.******  
**

"What?" Sayuri snapped grumpily.

"Sorry, it's just that you really look like Atsushi when you make that face."

Omigod! Complete devastation overtook Sayuri. No way! Did she really look like him?! Like that ridiculously grumpy face he got when he sulked?! Oh please no! Iku laughed again. It was an oddly cheerful sound that made you want to laugh to, like a clown's horn. But she didn't feel like laughing anymore when she saw her brother looking over at Iku with a tender look on his face.

Their mother started bring the food over to the table and Iku jumped up to help her.******  
**

As they were sitting down to eat Sayuri's father exclaimed worriedly "What happened to your arm?!"

Iku had taken off her jacket as she sat down and a black-and-blue bruise was now visible just under the short sleeve of her shirt.

"Oh this? It's nothing, it's just from training."

The sudden epiphany Sayuri just had made her want to smack her head on the table. Atsushi had said that she was in his squad at work. But Atsushi was in the Task Force, the specially combat group. But that would mean-

"I didn't know there were women in the Task Force," Sayuri blurted without thinking.

"Oh, I'm the only one."

Sayuri gaped at her open-mouthed. Just how good was this girl if she made it into the Task Force? Sayuri scowled and snapped her mouth closed when she realized it was still open.

Sayuri sat through the whole meal without saying anything but when they all had finished their food and were drinking tea she decided to confront (what she saw as) the elephant in the room.******  
**

"So what's it like sleeping with your boss?"

The question created an effect at the table much like a stick would on a hornet's nest. Her mother gasped and a bright blush quickly spread over Iku's entire face. Atsushi kicked his sister under the table, hard. Sayuri's eyes watered from the pain but she ignored him, twirling a fork around her fingers.

"Leave the table Sayuri," Her father ordered quietly, which, in it's own way, was far more terrifying than if he had just yelled at her.

But Sayuri showed no signs of remorse as she roughly stood up and grabbed her things. As she was walking out the front door she turned around and yelled,

"You're nothing but a gold-digging slut!"

"SAYURI!" she heard her brother shout angrily before she slammed the door shut for the second time that week.

* * *

**Author's Note;**

Yay Iku came over (I'm sure you all saw that coming) as it was mentioned, Iku actually did want to meet Sayuri since she didn't get to see her when she visited over holidays (that's whole 'nother story=]).

Sorry if anyone seems ooc. And i promise their will be some indirect Doujou/Kasahara fluff in the next chapters =]

I'd like to give a special thank you to everyone who wrote reviews y'all really made my day=]]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; **

I don't own Library Wars! If i did, I'd have read the spin-off novels by now =]

* * *

After her mother recovered from her mini-heart attack (I- can not- believe- one of my children- would- EVER- speak like that!) Sayuri found herself in quite a bit of trouble with her family. Her mother yelled at her and lectured her every chance she got. Her father seemed to decide to just not talk to her at all. Atsushi seemed to have adopted this course of action as well. He had not visited again and was ignoring his sister's calls.

All of this hardly mattered to Sayuri. She had two exams coming up for school and all her spare time was spent studying. A few days before the test, a couple of her friends decided to get together to study at the Musahino First library, the library her brother worked at. Sayuri was a bit worried that if she went Atsushi would catch her there and get upset, but she shrugged of her concerns. It wasn't that big of a deal, it wasn't like she would talk to him. And besides, there was no guarantee that he even going to be working in the library that day. But still, she really hoped he wouldn't catch her there. She could only imagine how mad he was at her.

* * *

Sayuri had forgotten how very big the Musahino First library was. Walking up to the huge building, she felt even smaller than she usually did. Once inside she quickly found the study rooms on an upper floor and met up with her friends.

* * *

As she was leaving, Sayuri heard someone call her name.******  
**

"Doujou!"

She looked around and realized with a jolt that it was _Atsushi_ the person had called. Her heart jumped to her throat. He was reshelving books and another library worker was now talking to him. Sayuri quickly hid behind a bookshelf, her curiosity getting the better of her. She recognized the other man as Komaki, a friend of Atsushi's from college. She was pretty sure they were in the same squad now.

She stayed where she was until her brother left, not wanting to get caught. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

Startled, Sayuri yelped and backed into the shelf next to her, causing a few books to fall and hit her on the head. Getting a good look at the person who tapped her, she realized it was Komaki, who was now chuckling.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, are you okay?" he asked as he picked up the fallen books.

"Ya, I'm fine"

He didn't seem to recognize her. After all, it had been five or six years since the last time they met.

"Hey Komaki, could you help Teduzuka in the archives?"

Atsushi peered around the shelf and with a fearful start Sayuri moved so that Komaki blocked her from his view, her panic showing on her face. Komaki looked at her strangely, but didn't move.

"I'm with a patron right now, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

After Atsushi left Komaki asked, "Do you know him?" motioning in the direction that Atsushi had gone. Sayuri nodded.

"He's my brother."

Komaki's eyes got wide and he busted laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's Sayuri right?" he seemed to finally recognize her.

She nodded again, scowling. She didn't appreciate being laughed at, what was so funny anyway?

"Why did you look so scared of him just then?"

"He doesn't like it when I come here, actually, I'm not supposed to be here at all. He'd probably kill me if he found out."

Komaki laughed even harder and Sayuri's scowl got deeper.

"Don't worry," he said when he saw her expression, "I won't tell him. Is there anything you need while you're here?"

Sayuri shook her head.

"Really, I was just leaving."

"Oh, then let me walk you out."

He was probably just offering because he was a friend of Atsushi, but she appreciated the gesture.

* * *

"So if Doujou forbid you from coming to the library, why are you here today? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I had a study group and this is where we decided to meet. And screw Atsushi, it's not that big of a deal if I come here, I'm not going to blow anything up!"

Komaki busted laughing again, he seemed to be an unnaturally cheerful person.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized when he noticed the put-out look on her face. "It's just that you kind of remind me of Kasahara-san when she first joined."

"What?!" Sayuri raised her voice rudely without noticing, attracting stares from the other people in the library.

"Kasahara-san?" Komaki said hesitantly, probably wondering how much he should say.

"Atsushi's girlfriend? Ya, I know her. But how do I remind you of her?" she neglected to mention that she had called her a slut and that she probably thought she was an annoying little kid.

"When she first joined she really didn't like Doujou. Your reaction before reminded me of her then." Komaki laughed again, "Admittedly, Doujou never did give her a reason to like him. He was really hard on her in the beginning. He's still pretty hard on her."  
"Why?"

"Oh, she made him uncomfortable. Everyone could tell he liked her, well everyone but him. He just didn't know how to deal with her."

Sayuri snorted and shook her head. It was so typical of Atsushi, who always tried to be so collected, to not be able to deal with his feelings when he actually liked a girl. An odd feeling spread through her when she thought about it. Did he really like her so much that it messed with his head?

As they were walking through the front lobby of the library they ran into one of the very people they were just talking about. Iku was carrying books, probably doing reshelving duties like Atsushi was. She saluted awkwardly to Komaki, having to shift the books in her arms to do so. Then noticing Sayuri her face brightened.

"Oh, hi! I'm glad to see you. I really wanted to talk to you."

She turned to her superior officer.

"Instructor Komaki, is it okay if I take my break now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll tell Doujou."

"'Kay. Thank-you."

And before she knew what was happening, Sayuri found herself sitting on one of the benches on the library grounds, next to her brother's girlfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note; **

I'm sorry for leaving this chapter on such a weird note! i'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

As always, please review, they really motivate me=]


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

So what about that cliffhanger? Sorry about that, hopefully Komaki teasing Doujou behind his back made up for it? *runs and hides in corner*

I just want to thank everyone who's read my story so far, it reached over a hundred views today. That means this story has been read over a hundred times! I don't know about you, but that is crazy for me! So thank you all so much!

I don't own library wars.

* * *

Sayuri shifted uncomfortably as Iku smiled at her. Jeez! Why couldn't she just be mad at her like a normal person would be? After what she said, Sayuri expected the other girl to ignore her or be passive aggressive or _something_. Instead she actually changed her work schedule just to talk to her. It was like she was too nice.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," the older girl said.

No kidding, Sayuri grew even more uncomfortable as she remembered just how bad their first meeting had gone.

"I really like your brother," Iku said after a long pause.

"Well apparently he really likes you," Sayuri snapped back, her tone tinged with bitterness.

Iku blushed and ducked her head.

"It's just so weird thinking about Atsushi getting married," Sayuri went on.

Iku snapped her head up in surprise and Sayuri remembered with a terrible sinking feeling that Atsushi never explicitly said that they were planning to get married. His intentions might have been very obvious to her and the rest of the family, but what if Iku didn't realize? What if Atsushi never mentioned it?

"Um, you guys are getting married, right...?

Iku's blush got deeper. "We've talked about it, but I didn't know... I just didn't realize he told you guys..."

Sayuri sighed with relief. "He didn't. But Atsushi just so easy to read ya know?

Iku chuckled. "He really is isn't he? He couldn't lie to save his life!"

Sayuri grinned mischievously, she enjoyed nothing more than making fun of her brother.

"I like your name." Iku said said suddenly

Huh? Sayuri blinked in confusion, having trouble adjusting to the sudden change in topic.

"'Sayuri' it means 'lily'. Lilies have a really unique shape with six large petals that curve outward and they are very colorful. They also have very dark pollen. If it gets on your skin or clothes it stains it orange. But they are very beautiful flowers and they smell good to. They grow from bulbs and tend to bloom in the summer and fall, depending on the type of lily"

"Wow you sure know a lot about them." Sayuri's voice was tinged with more admiration than she would have liked.

Iku beamed.

"Well I was raised in the country so I know a lot about plants. And my grandmother used to grow lilies in her house. My mother always got upset because I'd get the pollen all over me. Even if I didn't get it on my clothes, I'd at least get it on my nose because I'd sniff the flowers and and I'd end up with an orange nose."

Sayuri scowled in order to suppress the urge to laugh.

"My name actually means '_little_ lily' you know."

"Yeah, so?"

Sayuri looked up at her suddenly, eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-well most people... the name, it suits me 'cause I'm so small." she stuttered out.

Iku shrugged.

"I guess I just like flower names."

Sayuri smiled inwardly, it felt kind of nice to be compared to a flower instead of just being called small like she normally was.

"You're in college right? What are you studying?"

"Well I'm still not sure. I've been moving between a couple different majors. Biology, chemistry, something like that."

"Sounds like you like science. Do you want to go into the medical field? Your mom was a nurse wasn't she?"

"No way! It's true my mom was a nurse, and Atsushi and I used to spend a lot of time at the hospital when we were growing up, but I don't want to go into medical, it's so cliche. I kind of like it, but everyone thinks I should become a nurse so I don't want to do it."

Sayuri wondered why she was sharing so much with this girl.

"Well if you enjoy it, that's what you should do. It doesn't matter why you enjoy it."

"Mmm, I guess. Hey, could you please not tell my brother I was here?" Sayuri asked suddenly, her nervousness coming back full force.

"Um, sure. But why don't you want Atsushi to know?"

Sayuri shrugged, "He told me not to come see him at work. He was worried I'd embarrass him."

Iku laughed, her eyes twinkling playfully, "I think you mean he _knew_ you'd embarrass him. Little sisters are the best at embarrassing their brothers."

Sayuri looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you have an older brother?"

Iku laughed, "I have _three_," she said holding up three fingers.

Sayuri gasped, theatrically clutching her chest.

"How ever did you survive?!"

Iku laughed,"Well I don't think any of them were as bad as your brother. Atsushi's a bit..."

"Obnoxious? Paranoid? Overprotective?"

"Yup."

Both girls laughed.

Sayuri was a bit surprised. She had expected Iku to defend Atsushi with some delusional, love-struck attitude, not join her in teasing him. She was, after all, his girlfriend. But she seemed just as fond of teasing him as Sayuri was.

Then a thought occurred to Sayuri. During the entire conversation Iku had referred to Sayuri's brother as 'Atsushi'.

"You don't call Atsushi by his given name at work do you?"

Iku seemed horrified by the idea.

"Oh goodness no! I usually don't call him that ever, unless I'm actually talking t_o_ him. Even then not always... I guess I called him by his given name just now because you're his sister. Hey! you call him Atsushi to!" she teased, gently poking Sayuri in the side.

By now it was quite obvious to Sayuri that her initial impression of this girl was way off, but she couldn't bring herself to actually like her. She was sort of annoying... but a nice enough person. That was what Sayuri settled on. She still didn't like the idea of Atsushi marrying her. What did he see in her anyway?

It was blatantly apparent that this girl was far too simple and too much of a tomboy to seduce anyone. Sayuri doubted if she could even flirt normally. She was kind of pretty, in a quirky sort of way, but, looks-wise she wasn't anything special. And honestly, she was a bit taller than Atsushi. So why would Atsushi, of all people, disregard the general work morals and go out with one of his subordinates? He must have known people would talk behind their backs and assume things, and Atsushi hated that kind of attention, so why risk it? Especially since he had not shown any interest in dating anyone, particularly since he started working? Sayuri just couldn't understand it.

Suddenly jumping up, Iku said "I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work. It was nice talking to you though. Drop by again, don't worry about Atsushi, I'll won't let him get mad at you."

And with that the tall girl dashed off, apparently already late. Watching her, Sayuri wondered if she was always so full of energy.

* * *

**Author's note; **

Man this was a hard chapter! I apologize for the weird structure, dialogue is always so hard for me to format. I never know if I should skip a line or not. If you can't tell who said what put it in a review and I'll message you and try to fix it in the story. And I apologize if the conversation itself was a bit off, trust me, I spent a long time staring at my laptop wondering what should be said next.

It was mentioned in this chapter that Doujou and Sayuri's mother was nurse. I did not make that up, in the original library wars novels (which are currently being translated by the amazing melithiel on livejournal) it is mentioned.

As always please review, if there is any scene you particularly want to happen with Sayuri please tell me. I'll see if I can't integrate it into the story.

PS: To make up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter I promise that there will be LOTS of Doujou/Kasahara fluff in the next chapter =]


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

The chance to write this chapter was pretty much the whole reason I started this story, so I'm really exited about it. There is some Doujou/Kasahara fluff (as promised) and plenty of sibling fluff.

Also, I reference the original novels a lot in this chapter so if something is out of context, I'm sorry. Bur seriously, read the novels, the are awesome!

Me no own Library Wars =]

* * *

Sayuri was laying on her bed studying when the doorbell rang that evening. A minute later her brother was standing in her room.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said not looking up.

If he was mad at her that was his problem.

"I wanted to say sorry," he said.

Now she did look up.

"Atsushi, has anyone ever told you that it's really uncomfortable when you try to apologize?" she said lightly.

"Yes" he said shaking his head.

He shoved over her playfully and she rolled over on her back, making space on the bed for him. Her brother laid down next to her like he always did while they were growing up.

"Oh, you still have those stars."

He meant the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that covered her ceiling.

"Yeah, remember when you remember when you and Dad put them up?"

"Of course, you were afraid of the dark and it was the only way to convince you to stay in your own bed. You're not still afraid of the dark, are you?" he teased poking her in the side.

"What?! No!" she took the bait. "But do you remember how worried mom was?"

Both siblings laughed. Their mother had been so afraid that her son and husband were going to to fall off their ladders. She ended up standing in the doorway wringing her hands and muttering "please be careful, please be careful," the entire time.

"Our mother worries too much," Atsushi said thoughtfully

"Of course she does, where did you think you got it from? _Dad_?"

They laughed again. Their father was an easy going man. He tended to shrug off problems and to take things lightly. He was an elementary school teacher and he always seemed to have that optimistic attitude.

"Besides," Sayuri nudged her brother, "Mom was probably even more freaked out because she wasn't used to seeing you so high off the ground."

He turned to her.

"Was that a dig at my height?"

"Yes."

"Aw come on, really? From you?"

"What?" she said feigning innocence.

After a pause she asked softly, "Why are you here?"

Atsushi sighed.

"I kept ignoring your calls, And honestly, when Iku found out she went ballistic on me. She said that if we had issues we'd better talk it out instead of sulking."

Sayuri was a bit surprised.

"Were those her words?"

"Yes. She not a bad person Sayuri. She is one the most good-natured people I know. She sweet and genuine and kind. She's so open and helpful and-"

"You really like her huh?" Sayuri interrupted him.

"Yeah," he said with a surprising softness Sayuri had never heard in his voice before.

Her chest ached slightly when she turned and saw the tender expression on her brother's face as he thought of his girlfriend. She sighed.

"When did you start liking her?" she asked.

Atsushi turned towards her looking a bit surprised.

"What? I'm curious."

She was curious. She wondered why he considered her more than just a co-worker, especially when she was his subordinate. She wondered what changed.

Atsushi closed his eyes, his brow furrowing the way it did when he was thinking or trying to remember something. Sayuri wondered if Iku knew what it meant when he did that. She doubted it. Sayuri had known her brother for twenty years, there was no way the other girl could ever understand him as well as she did.

Atsushi sighed next to her. It was a resigned sound, as if he was going to tell her something he sort of didn't want to. He usually did that when he knew she would end up teasing him.

"Remember when I first joined the Library Forces?"

Sayuri nodded.

"When I graduated from the Academy I was already an Officer Third Class so after my initial training, I had officer training. I traveled all over the Kanto region visiting other bases."

Sayuri wondered how this story had _anything_ to do with Iku.

"One of those bases was in the Ibaraki prefecture. While I was there I went to a bookstore on a particularly slow day."

Sayuri resigned to the fact that this story might very well have absolutely nothing to do with Iku and just focused on listening to her brother.

"While I was there the Media Improvement Committee began carrying out a raid."

Sayuri wrinkled her nose in disgust. Being raised with him, she shared her brother's abhorrence for the Media Improvement Act and the prosecution of books that it entailed.

Atsushi's brow furrowed as if he was in pain.

"I was an officer, I could have, technically, saved those books by invoking the library's rights of discretionary selection. But, to do that on a whim with only my jurisdiction? That would be completely against the rules."

Sayuri felt his pain, she knew how impulsive he could be and how passionate he was about the things he cared about. Those two traits often got him into trouble growing up, and must have made it near unbearable for him to stand by and watch as the books he dedicated his life to protecting were hunted. Sayuri had been present at a book raid, more than one, mostly because they happened all the time in her area, since it was so close to the library. She knew how heartbreaking it was to see books being treated with such disrespect. It must have been so much harder for Atsushi, knowing he had the power to stop it, but not being able to.

"There was a highschool girl there," he said, no longer meeting her eyes. "Apparently she tried to hide a book and they caught her."

Sayuri turned to him, eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"I didn't do anything," her brother snapped at her. "It broke my heart to watch them take her book away, but what could I do?" His voice softened in memory, "even though they were trying to take the book, she wouldn't let go of it."

Was that admiration she heard in his voice?

"Then they threatened to arrest her, accusing her of shoplifting, if she didn't give up the book," his tone took on an angry edge.

Sayuri felt bad for the poor girl how... humiliating, and terrifying to be threatened like that. Atsushi slowly covered his face with the back of his hands and his sister wondered why he was acting embarrassed.

"You know what she did? She was only a highschool student, not a scrap of authority, but she stood up to them and told them to arrest if they wanted, as long as she could keep the book."

Sayuri laid there in shock for a moment. How courageous, but who would be so reckless? She could definitely hear admiration in her brother's voice, he seemed-

She turned towards him with an accusatory look

"What did you do?"

Atsushi uncovered his face and sat up defensively.

"What else could I do. She was a _highschooler_ Sayuri, a highschooler! And she was trying to protect her book. I had to do _something_! Yes, I invoked the library laws and gave her book back to her, I had to!"

"Is that even allowed? To give a book back after it's been marked for collection by the library?"

"No," he muttered dejectedly.

Sayuri was having a hard time believing that her work oriented brother would ever break the rules like that. But this was about six or seven years ago. He was more... impulsive back then. Yes, she could see his younger self doing something like that. Even so, that girl must have been something...

* * *

**Author's Note;**

Yes I know it's a weird place to stop but the chapter just turned out so long!

Doujou's college education was discussed in the books, he was from the last graduating class of the library academy. graduates entered the force either as chief librarians or officers 3rd class. I guessed how training would have worked out, but it was also mentioned that it was while he was in officer training he saved Iku. I completely made up their father though, he was never even mentioned in the books.

And lastly, I hope Doujou doesn't seem too ooc, but I figured he'd be really easy going with his family, especially his baby sister =]

Please review! it's easy just type a few words!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

Warning: this is a T rated story and this chapter has some suggestive themes in it. You have been warned.

I do not own Library Wars.

* * *

"It was Iku wasn't it!?" Sayuri shouted, feeling very dumb for not realizing it earlier.

Atsushi covered his face completely with his hands, his voice muffled by his fingers.

"Yes," he moaned half heartedly, clearly very embarrassed.

"Really Atsushi? A highschool student? You should be ashamed of yourself!" she teased him.

She was joking. She was just looking for a reaction out of him. And she got it.

"Shut up! It wasn't like that! I didn't even think about her again until she showed up for her interview five years later! Well I did... but it wasn't like that!"

Sayuri giggled at his overreaction.

"You remember when I came back from training," he said seriously, it was a more of a statement than a question. "I came home a lot, I even stays over some nights."

Sayuri nodded solemnly. she remembered how quiet and depressed he had been. He never did talk about it, but he seemed to have been having issues with work.

"Well, it was because I got in so much trouble for that stunt I pulled. I was put through an inquest and things got really bad in the dorms, that's why I came home so much. But it sunk in I guess, I didn't regret it, but I would never do something like that again. I tried really hard to change after that."

Sayuri thought about it. She figured that it was about then when he started becoming so focused on work. He became more mature, less rash with his actions. She just never realized it had been a conscious change.

"How did Iku react when she saw you again after five years?" she teased, trying to lift the mood.

"She didn't."

Huh?

"I mean she didn't remember me," he clarified.

"What?! How could she not remember?"

"Well she remembered what happened, she just didn't remember it was me."

He seemed far more uncomfortable than the situation called for. His ears were bright red and the flush was even creeping down his neck. "Look, I don't want to tell you everything, if you want to know exactly what happened I'll have to ask Iku if she wants you to know, it's up to her."

Sayuri grinned satanically, he didn't know that Iku told her to come talk to her if she ever wanted. She'd find out soon enough.

"Aw, you poor thing, forgotten by the girl you liked," she teased.

"Shut up."

"Did you really like her all the way back then?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"Part of me did I guess. I definitely did care more about her than the other students, and I did admire her courage and initiative but..."

He sighed exasperatedly.

"When she became my subordinate worrying about her became an everyday thing for me."

Sayuri waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Her brother kicked her legs.

"Shut up, anyone would have worried about her. She's crazy! Never thought things through, always getting herself into these ridiculous situations."

"She sounds like you," Sayuri deadpanned.

"You have no idea," he moaned, covering his face again. "I think she was on a mission to unconsciously embarrass me at every turn. She was like a godsend for Komaki, everyday, something new to tease me with."

"But you liked her," it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, she's something else," he said in an endearing tone. "Back then it was more like I felt something more for her everyday, but..."

"It never clicked that you liked her?" Sayuri finished for him.

"More like I didn't want to accept it, or think about things I shouldn't. I was her superior officer, it wasn't right for me to be harboring those kinds of feelings for her."

Well at least he knew that.

"So how did you guys end up together?"

"Well, um... she, uh, sort of..." he stuttered.

"Ohoho, so she did make a move on her superior officer, I knew she was a slut!"

She had meant it jokingly but Atsushi sat up angrily.

"Sayuri!" he yelled angrily. "That's not funny, and not true."

She sat up to, folding her legs under her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But she _is_ sleeping with her boss."

Atsushi's face flushed red as he tried to scowl at her.

"What? I get it, it's not like that, but you guy are sleeping together, aren't you?"

Atsushi dropped her gaze, his face getting even redder.

"What?! Seriously?! There is no way you guys haven't slept together!"

"SHHH! Keep it down will you!" his eyes darted to the slightly open door.

"Come on," she whispered, "you guys _have_ to have done it!"

She leaned forward, trying to get a look at his face. Even if it was quite obvious that they didn't sleep together on a regular basis, they had to have done it at least once. She shook him slightly.

"Tell me!"

His head snapped up.

"I'm not talking to you about this," he hissed.

"Aw, just answer the question," she whined. "Have you guys done it?"

"Yes we have!" he shouted. "Although it was only once or twice... now will you quit it!"

"Knew it!"

"Leave it alone, and don't you dare say anything to anyone!" he threatened, sticking his finger in her face.

"It doesn't really matter," she said, brushing his hand aside. "You guys are getting married anyway."

Atsushi gaped at her.

"H-how'd you know?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Mom told me the day I came back after New Year's. Apparently, it was very obvious even since then."

Atsushi groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

For some reason, Sayuri's chest was hurting.

"Any idea when the wedding might be?" the question coming out much softer than she expected.

"Well, we've only been talking about it, but she wants to have it in the spring, we haven't decided anything more than that. Seriously Sayuri, don't say anything, not to anyone."

"I won't," she promised.

"Atsushi! Sayuri! Dinner's ready!" their mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" they shouted back automatically.

"Race you," Atsushi challenged.

"You're on!"

The siblings raced down the hall and skidded around the walls the way they did when they were young.


End file.
